


[VID] Daredevil Season 2 | Crack in a Box

by Turtleneck (caretta)



Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: Brett is Commissioner Gordon, Crack, F/M, Fanvids, Gen, Give Me Back My Avocados, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-30
Updated: 2016-03-30
Packaged: 2018-05-30 05:16:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6410314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caretta/pseuds/Turtleneck
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The season in 5 minutes + funky music, cause after that finale I needed some therapy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[VID] Daredevil Season 2 | Crack in a Box

Download: [.mp4 (307MB)](https://www.mediafire.com/?3hqzj0mzd32v6qy).


End file.
